Team Free Will Gains 2 More
by The One True Demon Lord
Summary: Set somewhere towards the end of season 4. One small difference, and then the world inevitably changes forever. Sam gets Ruby pregnant, and this spirals into a whole new adventure. Finding out that Azazel wasn't just a Demon, that he and Ruby were going to have a kid. And then there were these strange blue screens in front of him. Sam x Ruby. Gamer Fic
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my supernatural story, based on one little difference, along with some real supernatural knowledge, feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong.**

**This story takes place somewhere towards the end of season 4, before Sam and Dean made up.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**.**

* * *

What could one little difference cause? Could one tiny difference truly cause such a profound change in life? In the course of history? It was the basis for the butterfly effect after all, and there was a grain of truth in everything. And in one place, in one single moment, one singular event changed the course of history for one Sam Winchester.

* * *

.

* * *

The sounds of moans could be heard coming from a motel room

* * *

.

"Just like that Sam"

"I'm so close Ruby"

"God Sam, yes"

"Ruby"

.

* * *

In a place with only white walls, many people, of varying races and ages, all hold their heads, a ear piercing static sound filling their heads. When the static finally ceases, the first one up looks to the others.

* * *

.

"A Nephilim has come into being?"

"No, its similar, but something feels wrong"

"Its similar to so long ago. What was it again? Brother Michael, do you remember?" an older one says  
.

Everyone looks to another non-descript looking person  
.

"After Lucifer fell it was like this, similar to a Nephilim but darker, yet it was not a cambion, just like how it is now" he says as they all look confused, as does Michael

.

* * *

In a place filled with only dark colors, another group of people, like the first, of varying ages and races all hold their heads as the same ear piercing static enters their minds

* * *

.

"A Cambion?" A younger person says

"No, something a bit lighter darling" a man with short brown hair and a British accent says .

.

* * *

.

* * *

A man stands in front of a nursery, before he looks out the window, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, amusement crossing his features

* * *

.

"It seems Lord Lucifer was right after all. And with his own True Vessel no less, that's hysterical. I can't wait to see how strong it becomes, I'm rooting for ya Sammy"

As he speaks a blonde woman walks into the room, screaming upon seeing him. He rolls his eyes and raises his hand, and she is suddenly pinned to the ceiling a gash along her stomach

"Your gonna have quite the interesting life, aren't you little Sammy?" he says looking to the baby in the nursery

.

He cuts his hand a drop of blood falls into the baby's mouth

.

* * *

.  
Back in the motel, Sam pulls Ruby to him, laying his head on top of hers, his face in her dark brown curls .  
.

"God I love you Ruby"

"Sam, I love you too, but no one's gonna be okay with this. The Hunter poster boy sleeping with a demon"

"I don't care what they think Ruby, I only care what you think" He says as she smiles

"And how about Dean?"

"Screw Dean, you've been there for me, you supported me, you always believed in me. Your all I need" He says pressing his lips against hers .

.

Ruby lays her head on his chest, a feeling of happiness and contentment in her demonic soul, realizing she could never betray someone who loves her like Sam does .

.

"Are you alright Ruby?" He asks, not used to this cuddly side to her .

.

She looks up to him, pressing her lips to his before straddling him .

.

"Sammy, its really touching you worry about me. Just for that..."

.

She leans closer, her mouth near his ear

.

"...I think you've earned another round" She says huskily

.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

.

Sam opens his eyes, feeling a distinct lack of his bedmate, he looks around, seeing no one in their room

.

"Ruby?"

.

He makes himself some coffee, knowing she'll come back later. He sips his coffee as she barrels through the door, bag in her hand, not even bothering to close the door behind her  
.

"What's wrong?"

"Not now Sam"

.

She rushes to the bathroom and closes the door, locking it. Sam closes the front door and sits on the bed, waiting for her to open up  
.

"...Sam?" She says through the door

"Yeah Ruby?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course"

.

She opens the door, her face vulnerable in a way he had never seen before  
.

"No matter what happens, what I did before, you love me?"

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"Sam...I'm pregnant"

.

* * *

**Authors Note: So I learned that Sam and Ruby were originally going to get married at the end of Season 4, but the writers changed it when the actors announced their own engagement.**  
**This story is taking the True Canon plotline, making it better and happier in my opinion. I apologize if my writing doesn't live up to Supernatural, I'm not sure anything ever will**

**.**

**What do you all think? I felt no matter what, that Ruby and Sam would have made a wonderful couple**

**.**

**I do plan to add my own little bits and pieces to the storyline, but it will stay the same for the most part, minus a few things here and there. Once again, feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my supernatural story, now we get into the reactions of others and a bit more of the A.U. that my story is in. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"Sam...I'm pregnant"

"A-are you sure?" He says as her face becomes annoyed

"No Sam, I took the test five times and read it wrong every time" She says sarcastically

.

Sam sits on the bed, shell shocked look on his face as Ruby comes to sit next to him. The two sit in silence for a while, processing the information, before Sam speaks up

.

"I'm gonna be a father" He says in disbelief as hope flashes through Ruby's eyes

"You want to keep it?"

"Of course, its my kid" He says, taking Ruby into his arms as she cries, happy tears streaking down her face as Sam rocks her

.

For another time, they sit there, unsure of anything else to say, if anything more needs to be said

.

"...I guess this makes the next thing easier"

.

Ruby looks up at him curious as Sam goes to his bag, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a small box. He goes next to Ruby and drops to one knee

.

"I was gonna ask in a few days, but I guess now is better"

.

He opens the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, around it is a circle of black gems

.

"Ruby, would you marry me?"

.

She smiles, nodding her head and she holds out her hand and he slides the ring on her finger

.

"Sammy, its beautiful" She says, looking at it in the light

.

Ruby hugs Sam tight, peppering his face with kisses, as the two laugh and smile, their happiness overflowing. Sam and Ruby lay cuddled on the bed, Ruby bites her lip before looking up at Sam

.

"...I think its time you learned some things Sam" She says as he looks confused

"Like what?"

.

Ruby sits up, bracing herself for the conversation they have to have

.

"This kid, its not gonna be a Cambion"

"Then what is it?"

"I guess we have to start at the beginning. My father was Azazel, and my mother was a demon"

.

Sam sits up, gesturing for her to continue

.

"When Lucifer fell, Azazel went with him..."

"Azazel's an Angel?"

"He was, he consented to be experimented on by Lucifer, and that made him what he was. A Demonic Nephilim, a creature with both light and dark energies in him"

"How is that even possible?"

"Lucifer twisted a human soul into Lilith, why couldn't he twist an Angel to have the same powers as Demons while keeping their Grace"

.

Ruby reaches onto the nightstand and grabs her knife, she places a slight cut against her neck, and a little black smoke appears and beneath it is a dark blue light

.

"I'm a Demon, that's a stone cold fact, but I have a little Grace, making me an exceptionally powerful Demon"

.

She places her hand on her neck, healing it, leaving no wound remaining

.

"Now then, I'm only a Demon because of my mother..."

.

Ruby places her hand on her stomach

.

"...But this little guy, I can already feel it, he's gonna be like Azazel, a Demonic Nephilim"

"Even more powerful though, right? Any half angel or demon race is stronger than the one that Sired them"

"Yeah, give it enough time and he might be stronger than Lucifer" She says, proud smile on her face

"Ruby, how long do we have before its born?"

"I'd say, maybe four, five months" She says lying back down, her head on Sam's chest

.

Sam runs his hand through Ruby's hair, thinking about their next course of action

.

"Is there anything else I should know?" He asks, plans forming in his head

.

Ruby looks a bit guilty before she looks up at Sam

.

"Lilith, she's the last seal, if you kill her, then Lucifer will be released"

"How long did you know?" He asks, confused and a bit hurt

"Sam, I always knew, that's what I was training you for"

"You wanted me to release Lucifer?"

"Not anymore" she says quickly

"And why is that?" He says, his anger rising

"Because I fell in love with you. This kid, it shows how much I love you, how much you love me..."

.

Ruby places his hand against her stomach

.

"...And I won't bring it into this world if Lucifer runs the place. If it would take you away from me"

.

She holds on to Sam tightly. He wraps his arms around her, his anger dissipated and his expression softened

.

"Alright Ruby, here's what we're gonna do, drain a couple demons, store as much as possible, then we're going to go find Bobby"

"And why do we need him for" She asks, a bit defensive

"Because between him and Dean, he's more reasonable, and as much as I trust your abilities and mine, we're going to need help"

.

Ruby nods her head, knowing he's right even if she doesn't like it

.

"Wait, is that why you hate Dean? Because he killed Azazel?"

"Yeah, that's the major reason. He was cruel, and a killer, but to him, I was a princess, he doted on me. My first possession, my first kill, my first deal, those were all important to him"

"A bit...unorthodox, but it sounds nice" He says, trying to be sympathetic

"Demon's having children at all is unorthodox"

.

Ruby and Sam stay cuddled together for a while longer, before Sam sighs and gets up

.

"Believe me, as much as I want to stay like that, we need to get started. Four months will pass by quicker than you think"

"Yeah your right. Better to get moving while I still can do things" Ruby says standing up as well

.

As the two get on the road, it doesn't take them long to find a couple demons, it takes an even shorter amount of time to chain them up and drain them

.

"How long will it take to get to Bobby's" Ruby asks, tossing the last container of Demon Blood into the trunk

"If we drive through the night, we should be there tomorrow afternoon" He says opening the car door for Ruby

"Take your time Sam, we can afford an extra day"

"Alright, we'll stop later, after we get some distance in" He says as he gets in the driver's side

.

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

.

Sam takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, having already seen the Impala as well as Bobby's tow truck in the lot

.

"Sam? What're you doin here" Bobby asks, looking at him and then at Ruby

"Hey Bobby, been a minute...Can we come in and talk?"

"Dean's here"

"He needs to hear this too" Sam says as he glances at Ruby and then at her hand

"And what about her Sammy, Dean's highly likely to try and gank her"

"He can try" Sam says as Bobby lets them in

.

Sam and Ruby sit on the couch as Bobby calls for Dean

.

"Hey Bobby, who was at the..."

.

Dean comes in, covered in oil and grease, before stopping and gaping at Sam and Ruby

.

"You let them in here?"

"Course I did, no matter what fight you two get into, both of ya will always be welcome here"

"And her? Why aren't we sending her back to hell?"

"She's saved his ass a few times, I think I'll give her a chance, one single chance" He says looking to Ruby, who nods gratefully

.

Dean sits in a chair, sighing loudly before looking at the two

.

"Fine, so what do you want Sam?"

"First, we have some information you all need to hear. It turns out Lilith is the final seal, if she dies, then Lucifer goes free"

"Did she tell you that too? She's just doing it so Lilith won't send her back"

.

Dean stands up, the colt in his hand, ready to point it at Ruby

.

"That's enough Dean" Sam says calmly

"And how are you going to..."

.

Sam snaps his fingers and Dean is forced back into his chair and the Colt rests in Sam's hand

.

"I'm talking, and your going to listen"

"Sammy, listen to me, your doing the same thing as the Demons. Come on, why can't you..."

.

Sam waves his hand and Dean becomes silent, no words coming from his mouth

.

"Bobby, you can give me Holy Water if you have doubts, I'm entirely me right now"

.

Sam pulls down the right side of his shirt, revealing his anti possession tattoo

.

"Now then, Ruby doesn't want to unleash Lucifer, especially now"

"And why is that Sam?" Bobby asks

"Because I'm carrying Sam's child in here" Ruby says, patting her stomach

.

Bobby sits there dumbfounded while Dean rants and rants, though his muted state makes him more amusing than anything else

.

"And we're getting Married" Sam says calmly, taking Ruby's hand in his

.

Sam and Ruby let them sit there for a moment and when everyone seems to be calm they continue

.

"Dean, I'm going to let you speak, if you start insulting her, I'll do it again" Sam says waving his hand

"A Demon Sam, your marrying a Demon, bringing a Cambion into this world"

"Oh yeah, that's the other thing we need to tell you" Sam says, ignoring Dean

.

Sam and Ruby take turns retelling the story about Azazel and what Lucifer did to him and about the hybrid nature of their child

.

"So ol'yellow eyes used to be an Angel? The world's makin less goddamn sense as time goes on" Bobby says getting a drink

"Sam, can I please move now?" Dean asks, his teeth grit and a mild glare on his face

.

Sam waves his hand, amusement on his face, as Dean rushes to the bathroom

.

"So this kid inside Ruby, its gonna be like yellow eyes?" Bobby says taking a shot of whiskey

"Stronger, could even be more powerful than Lucifer" Ruby says

.

Dean comes back and sits down, an unusual look of contemplation on his face

.

"What do you want from us Sam?" Dean says, his voice a bit softer than when they started

"Me and Ruby could disappear, I know enough where no one could ever find us. But this kid, my kid, its gonna be a beacon" Sam says, placing his hand on Ruby's stomach

"You didn't answer the question Sammy"

"I want to know you're behind me, I'm gonna need people in my corner to help us, to help my kid"

.

The two look at him, one in disbelief and the other with a soft smile

.

"I'm there Sammy"

.

Dean looks at Bobby in shock, before a memory comes to the front of his head, and Dean scratches the back of his neck, guilt on his features

.

"Sorry Bobby" he mumbles

.

Dean looks at Sam, reluctance in his face, but also a small measure of acceptance

.

"Look, Sammy, I don't like her, and that's not gonna change, but I can be civil for the kid, provided its not the Anti-Christ" Dean says

"Thank you Dean, I really mean that"

"But I don't want you drinking Demon Blood anymore" He says firmly

"Dean, I will protect Ruby and my kid, and if that means drinking Demon Blood, then I will. But to be fair, I won't until I need to" Sam says

"Fine, its a start"

"Spare rooms open for you and Ruby"

.

Sam thanks Bobby and him and Ruby go up the stairs, and turn back when they hear Bobby yelling

.

"And no sex in my house"

.

Ruby laughs and Sam rolls his eyes. After a while the two lie in bed asleep, Sam holding a hand to Ruby's stomach and Ruby placing her hand on his. Above the couple a small golden portal flickers into being for a moment, energy pouring from it

.

* * *

"Oh, this seems like the perfect opportunity"

A female being floats a ball of energy into the portal, watching as it goes through and into Sam

"Enjoy that, you'll change the world"

* * *

.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

.

Sam opens his eyes to a strange blue screen in front of him

* * *

**[Congratulations Sam Winchester, due to a tear in reality forming, Gaia has been able to exert her influence on this plane of reality.**  
**Be thankful, for you are the first and only in the entire universe to possess her power at this point and time]**

* * *

.

He swipes it away as one more appears

.

* * *

**[Welcome to The Game Sam Winchester, now please say stats]**

* * *

.

"You know what? This is not even the weirdest thing to happen this week. Stats"  
.

* * *

**Would you like to Import old Stats, Skills, and Perks?**  
**Y/N**

* * *

.

Sam presses yes and he watches as a new screen appears  
.

* * *

**Str: Strength, is a measure of your physical attack power, with Melee weapons or hand to hand**  
**Vit: Vitality, is a measure of your health, it determines your Hp and Hp Regen**  
**Mag: Magic, is a measure of your Magical Power, determines Mp**  
**Spd: Speed, how fast you can run, helps with evasion**  
**Wis: Wisdom, is a measure of your mental acuity, determines Mp Regen**  
**Def: Defense, is a measure of your defense against Physical attacks**  
**Res: Resistance, is a measure of your defense against Magic attacks**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Sam Winchester**  
**Level: 20 EXP: 359/1900**  
**Title: [The Boy with Demon Blood]**  
**Race: [Human (Demon-Blooded)]**  
**Class: [Hunter]**  
**Sub-Class: []**  
**HP: 1000/1000 HP Regen: 10 per minute**  
**MP: 2000/750 MP Regen: 7.5 per minute**  
**Str – 21**  
**Vit – 20**  
**Mag – 30**  
**Spd – 22**  
**Wis – 30**  
**Def – 20**  
**Res – 10**  
**Status Points: 0**  
**Perk Points: 0**

* * *

.

* * *

**Perks:**  
**[Precognition]**  
**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you can see glimpses of the future**  
**[Demonic Immunity II] - Temporary Evolved Perk**  
**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you gain an immunity to Demonic Abilities**  
**\- At this level, you are immune to Demonic Abilities from those of the same level as you**

* * *

.

* * *

**Knowledge:**  
**[Lock Picking III] - Passive - Max**  
**\- There is no lock that you cannot crack**  
**[Impersonation III] - Passive - Max**  
**\- You can impersonate anyone at any time when necessary**  
**[Computer Hacking III] - Passive - Max**  
**\- There is no system that you cannot hack**  
**[Weapon Mastery III] - Passive - Max**  
**\- You understand how to use any and all weapons**  
**[Universal Language] - Passive - Max**  
**\- You understand all languages, even dead ones**  
**[Hand to Hand Combat] - Passive - Max**  
**\- There is no wasted movement, every action has purpose**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Skills: **  
**[Gamers Mind] - Active/Passive**  
**\- Passive: Grants immunity to any psychic effects**  
**\- Passive: Removes minor negative emotions**  
**\- Active: Allows the user to remain calm and logically think things through**

**[Gamers Body] - Passive**  
**\- Grants a body that allows for the user's life to work as a game. **  
**\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and all status effects.**

**[Exorcism] - Active - 50(100)/100 - 250Mp (100Mp)**  
**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you can exorcise possessed beings with your powers**  
**\- Beings of a higher level can resist or stop this skill**

**[Demon Smite] - Active - 20(100)/100 - 250Mp (100Mp)**  
**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you can smite Demons using your powers**  
**\- Beings of a higher level can resist or stop this skill**

**[Telekinesis] - Active - 20(100)/100 - Mp Cost: Varies**  
**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you gain telekinetic abilities**  
**\- Using this power, you mentally exert force on the world around you**  
** Level 35: [Biokinesis] - Active - 1(100)/100 - Mp Cost: Varies**  
** \- Using this power, you mentally manipulate the chemical and cellular processes of another being**  
** \- You may also manipulate life force and energies of another being**

* * *

.

"So two things, since you seem to be sentient, why are some of my skills and values stronger than normal, and what are the base stats for a normal person?"  
.

* * *

**Base level for a human is 10, all stats at 10, with a Resistance of 0 for normal humans**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Demon Blood] - Item**  
**\- Drinking this temporarily increases the power of [Demon-Blooded] Abilities**  
**\- Length of Duration: 1 Week**  
**\- Gained Perks:**  
**\- + 300MP. This effect stacks**  
**\- [Demon-Blooded] skills all gain 5 levels as long as [Demon Blood] is active. This effect stacks**  
**\- [Demonic Immunity] Perk gains 1 evolution as long as [Demon Blood] is active. This does not stack**

* * *

.

Sam, curious, clicks on [Demonic Immunity], remembering it noted that he had a temporary perk  
.

* * *

**[Demonic Immunity I] - Current Perk**  
**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you gain an immunity to Demonic Abilities**  
**\- At this level, you are immune to Demonic Abilities from those of a lower level than you**

**[Demonic Immunity II] - Temporary Evolved Perk**  
**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you gain an immunity to Demonic Abilities**  
**\- At this level, you are immune to Demonic Abilities from those of the same level as you**  
**\- Costs 1 Perk Point to permanently acquire**

**[Demonic Immunity III] - Possible Future Perk**  
**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you gain an immunity to Demonic Abilities**  
**\- At this level, you are immune to all Demonic Abilities**  
**\- Costs 2 Perk Point to permanently acquire**

* * *

.

"It seems, this will be very useful in the coming days" Sam says, a smile crossing his features as he swipes away the screen

"Sammy...who are you talking to?" Ruby says rubbing sleep from her eyes  
"Nobody, go back to sleep baby" He says pressing a kiss to her forehead

Sam lies down with her and goes back to sleep, many difference plans forming in his head as a grin stretches across his face  
.

* * *

.

"You have any thoughts on what we should name the kid? I was thinking about Clara?" Sam asks, Ruby in his arms as the two sit on the couch

"How about Isabella?" She responds

"Its a bit old fashioned" He says as Ruby looks up at him

"I'm seven centuries old Sammy, that was common in my time"

"And Ruby was a common name in the 14th century?" He asks as Ruby gives him a blank stare, almost daring him to continue

"Alright, alright, Isabella then, we'll call her Izzy" He says as she nods her head, happy with the compromise

"And a boy?"

"How about Thomas?" Sam says as Ruby nods her agreement

"Now then, how about the Wedding" Ruby asks excitedly

.

* * *

.

The two plan the wedding for a while when they hear Ruby's stomach growl

"What do you want to do for lunch?"

"French fries and Ketchup"

"And burgers, little guy needs protein too" Sam says nodding to her stomach  
.

* * *

.

The two sit in a diner, a waitress bringing them their food and looking at Sam  
.

"Here you go darlin, one for you and another for your sister" She says dropping off their food and flirting with Sam

"She's my fiancé actually" He says as Ruby takes her hand in his, showing off her ring  
.

Ruby smiles smugly as the waitress walks off in a huff

.

"You really like French fries don't you Ruby" He says watching her ignore everything else but ketchup and French fries

"They weren't invented until the late 18th century, and from then to now, they remain the greatest food on the planet" She says, stuffing her face

The two eat and make minor conversation, mostly about what to do when the kid is born  
.

"Its gonna be hell for me, I'll be out for the count for weeks if not a month"

"That makes you like every other mother Ruby. Its gonna be tricky, but I talked to Dean in the morning, he promised to try and get Castiel to teach him some sigils to ward against Demons"

"And what about the angelic assholes themselves"

"As I said, tricky, but Dean says he'll take care of it"

"I don't know how I feel about the guy who tried to kill me very recently trying to protect us"

"Dean keeps his word, to me at least" Sam says trying to reassure her

.

.  
Back at Bobby's place, after the two had finished their food, they once more are looking at books, planning the wedding

.

"Hey Bobby, do you think Ellen and Jo would come to the wedding?" He asks as Bobby looks contemplative

"Suppose there'd be no harm in askin. Ellen's pretty open minded, and she has a soft spot for you two boys" He says

"Speaking of which, where is Dean?"

"You know, I'm not rightly sure, went out this morning. Didn't say where he was headed"  
.

Sam gets on his phone and calls Ellen

.

"Sammy, darling, how you doin?" Ellen says on the other end

"I'm doing great, I'm getting married"

"That's wonderful, who's the lucky girl?"

"I don't think you've met Ruby yet, but you should come by and meet her"

"That'd be wonderful. I haven't seen you or Dean in a while now"

"And Ellen, do you want to come to the wedding?"

"Ah, a Hunter's Wedding then? Course Sammy, I'd be honored"

"Thanks Ellen, we'll be here at Bobby's for a few months or so" He says

"Great, can't wait to meet the girl that managed to steal your heart"

.

Sam hangs up the phone and looks to Ruby, who waits expectantly

.

"She wants to meet you, she's gonna come by soon" He says as she thinks

"How would she feel about me being a Demon?"

"She's open minded, so I don't think she'd attack you"

"You'll protect me though, right?" She says, innocent expression on her face as she presses her chest against Sam

"Hey, ya idgits remember my rules right?" Bobby asks

"Of course"

.

Bobby pulls on his coat and takes one more drink

.

"I'm going out for a while, don't do nothing stupid while I'm gone" He says, getting in his truck and leaving

.

"You wanna go upstairs Sammy?" She whispers in Sam's ear

"As much as I want to, and believe me, I want to, but this is Bobby's house" He says as she lies back on the couch in a huff

"Fine, who are we inviting to the wedding then?"

.

* * *

.

Dean walks in the room, a box under his arm as he looks at the two looking over wedding arrangments  
.

"Sammy...can I talk to you for a moment, Ruby too" He says

"Yeah, sure" Sam says, noticing a different tone in his voice than usual

.

"I've never been Ruby's biggest fan, always thought she was trying to tempt you to the dark side. But I see how happy she makes you Sam, how she's helped us and saved both our asses. So, for you Sammy...I'm willing to try and get along with her"  
.

"Thank you Dean"

"Thank you for being mature for once Dean" Ruby says, teasing him

"I got you a little something"

.

He hands them a box, they open it and pull out an embroidered cloth  
.

* * *

**Mom's a Demon**  
**Dad's a Lawyer**  
**This kid's gonna be a Politician**

* * *

.

"I saw it and thought you'd get a laugh out of it" He says as the two smile

"Its nice"

"And strangely fitting, you know most of them actually are Demons" Ruby says  
.

* * *

**1 Week Later. Bobby's house**

* * *

.

"You ready Ruby?"

"Yeah, don't worry Sam, I have a way with people" She says

"That's what I'm worried about" He says as Ruby punches him lightly in the shoulder

.

Sam opens the door, seeing Ellen and her mess of brunette hair, he ushers her into the house

.

"Sammy, was wonderin how long it take you to open the door, and this must be Ruby"

.

Ellen walks out and hugs Sam, before shaking Ruby's hand

.

"Ellen Harvelle, pleasure to meet you"

"Ruby"

.

They all sit down and Ellen goes to Bobby's fridge, pulling out three beers

.

"None for me Ellen, I can't drink"

"Weak stomach?" She asks, handing one to Sam and taking a sip of hers

"No, I love drinking as much as the next gal, but I can't drink for a while now" She says smiling, while putting her hands on her stomach

"Sammy, knocking up such a nice looking girl" She says, her voice disapproving

"Actually Ellen, that's the other thing we need to tell you. It might just be better to come out and show you"

"Show me what Sammy, I mean what the worst that..."

.

Ellen stares into Ruby's pitch black eyes, before she blinks and they change back into her usual brown eyes

.

"Now before you say anything else, I'm socially conscious, this body's all me in here, Sammy can back me up on that" Ruby says nervously

.

Ellen looks to Sam, who shows her his unblemished anti-possession tattoo before nodding at her

.

"Well, this is certainly something new" She says, taking a long sip of her beer

.

The two sit there, giving Ellen time to process that Ruby is a Demon

.

"How long has this been going on?" She asks after a moment

"Couple months now, since Dean went to Hell"

"And you know what that kids gonna be? What it can do?"

"We'll handle it" He says, attempting to reassure her

"Alright then"

"Just like that?" Ruby asks

"Just like that. Sammy's always been a good judge of character, and if he's not possessed and gonna start a family, even with a Demon, who am I to stand in the way"

"I got something you all need to see. Hey Ellen" Dean says walking into the room  
.

Dean sits down, a laptop in his lap  
.

"About a week ago, Bobby stopped one of Lilith's minions from stealing a baby. Took a few days, but he learned that Lilith's gonna be at St Mary's Convent in a month at midnight"

.

He turns the laptop around and shows them an old newspaper article

.

"1972, a padre killed off all the nuns in that same convent and then claimed he was possessed by a demon named Azazel"

"So that's where this is all gonna end then" Sam says, Ruby looking at him concerned

"Your not actually thinking about going are you? If you kill Lilith that's it, game over"

"I'm aware, but if we do nothing then someone else will try, maybe even the other demons, someone will kill her, so we have to do something now"

"And just what are you proposing Sammy?" Dean asks

"I'm not sure yet, but we have a month, surely we'll come up with something" He says, leaning back, trying to think of something

.

* * *

.

Sam lays in bed, Ruby curled up at his side, snoring lightly, as he tries to think of a plan

.

"Summary"

.

* * *

**Summary: Sam Winchester, he is a [Hunter], a [Demon-blooded] human, and [Lucifer's True Vessel]. He is determined to stop Lilith from raising Lucifer, no matter what he has to do.**  
**He is currently surprised at learning that he is [Lucifer's True Vessel], and is developing a plan to work with this new information**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Lucifer's True Vessel]**  
**\- The Arch-angel Lucifer needs a specific Vessel if he is to be at full power**  
**\- As an Arch-angel, he will need permission to possess Sam**

* * *

.

* * *

"Skills: [Gamer's Mind]" he says, a stray thought forming into a possible plan

* * *

.

* * *

**[Gamers Mind] - Active/Passive**  
**\- Passive: Grants immunity to any psychic effects**  
**\- Passive: Removes minor negative emotions**  
**\- Active: Allows the user to remain calm and logically think things through**

* * *

.

"Would this prevent possession?" He asks softly, hoping the system would answer

.

He is answered by a screen appearing in front of him

.

* * *

**Question: "Will [Gamer's Mind] stop possession?"**  
**Answer: Yes, if a being tries to possess you then you can...**

* * *

.

Sam smiles, and as he expands the box and reads the rest, a new plan emerges into his head, a crazy plan, yet one that would definitively work. A plan that would change the world forever

.

"Ruby, wake up Ruby"

.

Sam lightly wakes her up as she blinks and looks to him

.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night. The knife sits on my side of the bed, remember that"

.

Sam takes her hand and places it on his forehead

.

"I want you to read my mind, I think I know how to win"

.

Ruby wakes up, her curiosity overruling her tiredness, she closes her eyes and tries to read Sam's mind, only to be stopped by some kind of wall

.

"I...I can't? What's in that head of yours Sam?" She replies, rubbing the sleep from her eyes

.

Sam smiles at her, before he fills her in on everything, his Gamer Powers, his nature as [Lucifer's True Vessel], and his plan to deal with all of it

.

* * *

.

"That has to be the weirdest, most farfetched explanation I've heard in a while, and yet I believe it. Its far from the strangest thing to happen to you recently"

.

As Ruby sits up, contemplating this plan, Sam rubs her shoulders, relieving some tension

.

"The only problem is that Dean and Bobby won't believe it, nor me"

"Then lets go" Ruby says resolutely

"What?"

"Lets just leave, got to the convent and summon Lilith. Once this is all over we can make up with them"

.

Sam looks to Ruby, holding her tight to his chest, and as she nuzzles herself to him, he smiles down at her

.

"...Yeah, lets go, I'll make sure your protected, you and the kid. Once this is all over, I'll explain it to them" He says softly

.

* * *

.

In the middle of the night, the two lovers sneak out, taking Ruby's car, and leaving a note for Dean and Bobby, telling them how it'll all be over soon

.

* * *

.

"It'll be several hours till I want to stop, you should get some sleep Ruby" He says as Ruby nods and closes her eyes

.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**.**

**What do you all think? I'm still not sure if this is going to be a short story or not. Maybe so, maybe not, we'll have to wait and see**

**.**

**If you all have any ideas for Sam's powers, leave them in a review**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank You for Your Patronage**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now we get to chapter 3, I know its been a while since I updated this story, I've been focusing on 'Rebirth of the God of Speed'**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

"Just a little longer now Ruby. This plan, I know it'll work"

.

Sam watches a sleeping Ruby, running his fingers through her hair, his other hand on her stomach as he watches her beautiful sleeping face

.

* * *

**1 Week since leaving Dean and Bobby's **

**Location: 1 mile from Saint Mary's Convent**

* * *

.

"Are you sure about this Sammy?" Ruby asks, the two hugging tightly

"I'm completely sure, it'll work, and make the world better at the same time. Its a win-win" He says, pressing a kiss to her forehead

.

Ruby looks up at him, love and concern in equal measure on her face

.

"Alright Sammy, lets go kill the first demon" She says resolutely

.

They walk close to the convent, seeing no one around, they kick open the door and look around, seeing neither demons nor guards coming after them

.

"Ruby, if this is where Lucifer's Cage is, then shouldn't Demons be guarding it"

"Yeah, this is strange, keep your guard up Sam"

.

They walk through the halls, still coming across nothing, before reaching large double doors. Pushing them open, they're surprised to see someone standing in the center

.

"Its good that your here, waiting another 2 weeks would have been irritating"

.

They see Lilith, her blond hair flowing down her white dress, her latest adult vessel since their last encounter

.

"Ruby, always a pleasure, pregnancy looks good on you. Oh don't be so surprised, I've been around the block enough times to recognize the signs"

"Pleasantries aside, you know why we're here"

"Yeah, because you think you can kill me. I do stress this Sam, its not as easy as you think"

.

Sam smiles at the challenge and raises his hand, channeling his powers and activating [Demon Smite] as Lilith is forced against the wall of a stone coffin

.

"Come on little Sammy, is that all you've got?"

"Sam don't"

.

He waves his hand and the double doors close, leaving him and Ruby to deal with Lilith, Dean and Bobby pounding on the door outside. He can feel his power hitting a wall, so he puts more magic behind it, adding more, until he uses up half his Mp, he closes his eyes, focusing on the task at hand

.

"Your too weak Sammy, there's nothing you can do. How's Dean by the way? I think he could use another stint in hell"

.

Sam's eyes open, black as Ruby's are. Lilith looks surprised before wounds start appearing on her body, her limbs breaking and snapping as she glows a bright white light, Sam putting everything he can into it.

.

"Did I do it?"

.

He looks at Lilith's body, seeing her on the floor, her blood flowing out of her and forming a circle, and then from the circle to a point in the middle

.

"Here he comes" Ruby says, protective hand on her stomach

.

The door bursts open and Dean and Bobby walks forward, demon knife with Dean, shotgun with Bobby

.

"Your too late" Ruby says

"I don't care"

.

He raises the knife, Bobby cocks his gun, and Sam snaps his fingers, the weapons shooting into Sam's waiting hands before he drops them at his feet

.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out"

"Sam are you nuts, you just started the Apocalypse, in what world will this work out?"

"Come on you stupid Idjit, you just let the Goddamn devil out of his box"

.

The circle of blood seems to open, a white light pouring from it and enlarging

.

"You'll see" Sam says waving his hand, teleporting Dean and Bobby away as Ruby stands behind him  
.

The room becomes engulfed in a white light, blinding everyone

.

* * *

.

Sam looks around, seeing himself sitting in an empty table, before a new figure sits across from him. A man with short blond hair and bright blue eyes, shorter than him but roughly the same age, with scruff on his face

.

"Hey Sam, good to meet you. As you probably know, I'm Lucifer" He says, blunt and to the point

"Yeah, I know. Is this the whole thing where you convince me its a good idea to let you possess me?"

"I suppose it is, but do we really need to go through the whole song and dance? Your not going to believe any of my words anyway, so I'll simply ask...Can I have permission?"

"Yes" He says, his face not showing anything of his plans

.

* * *

.  
Back in reality a screen appears in front of Sam, and he grins, his plan having worked

.

* * *

**[Lucifer] is trying to possess you. **

**Would you like to absorb him and claim his power for yourself?**

**Y/N**

* * *

.

He presses yes and feels the power entering him, strengthening him, letting him become more powerful than ever before as dozens if not a hundred screens fill his vision

.

"S-Sammy?"

.

Sam turn around, feeling power entering his eyes, and the shadow of his wings lighting up the room, doing all of it instinctually

.

"Yeah Baby, its Sammy" He says grinning, his crimson pupils and wings making him even more ominous

"You did it...you absorbed Lucifer" She says awed

.

His wings fade and his eyes return to normal as he hugs Ruby

.

"What is this Sam?" Ruby asks, looking to the screen in front of her

"I want you to have the same powers I do, it'll help"

"Alright, your powers seem really useful anyway"

.

Ruby clicks accept and Sam watches as the system seems to drop info in her head, if her face changing expressions every few seconds is any indication

.

"Sam..."

"Yeah Baby?"

"Your powers are bullshit" She says, swiping her hand as screens appear

"Yeah, I guess they are" He says with a chuckle, as he pulls up his own screens

.

* * *

**You have absorbed Lucifer's Essence into yourself. It has bonded with your demon blood**

* * *

**Absorbing Lucifer and being Demonblooded has changed race from [Human (Demonblooded)] to [Demonic Nephilim]**

* * *

**You have reached level 750. For reference, God is level 2000, and [?] is 2500**

* * *

**You have gained and maxed out many skills**

* * *

.

Sam looks over his new stats and distributes the many, many points that he acquired

.

* * *

**Stats:**

* * *

**Name: Sam Winchester/Lucifer **

**Level: 750 EXP: 0/74250 **

**Title: [The Boy with Demon Blood][Satan][The Devil]**

**Race: [Demonic Nephilim]**

**Class: [Hunter]**

**Sub-Class: [Magic User]**

**HP: 175000/175000 HP Regen: 1750 per minute **

**MP: 87500/87500 MP Regen: 875 per minute **

**Str: 2500 **

**Vit: 3500**

** Mag: 3500 **

**Spd: 2500 **

**Wis: 3500 **

**Def: 3500 **

**Res: 3500 **

**Status Points: 0 **

**Perk Points: 30**

* * *

.

"Oh, that's good. That's real good"

.

Ruby looks over Sam's shoulder and her jaw drops

.

"Mine are barely over 1200, how did you get so strong?"

"Lucifer was one of the first beings in existence" He says as she nods

"Your really overpowered"

"Yeah, especially since Arc-Angels were already stronger than most other beings"

"Your gonna be something powerful" She says, her eyes looking up and down his body

"Does that knowledge do something for you Baby" He says leaning in

.

Ruby doesn't bother with an answer, instead crashing her lips into Sam's

.

* * *

.

Ruby lies her head on Sam's chest, falling asleep to the soft beats of his heart as he looks over his perks, trying to spend a few points

.

* * *

**[Demonic Immunity I] has evolved into [Demonic Immunity II]**

**[Demonic Immunity II] has evolved into [Demonic Immunity III]**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Demonic Immunity III]**

**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you gain an immunity to Demonic Abilities **

**\- At this level, you are immune to all Demonic Abilities**

* * *

.

* * *

**Skills have been Maxed out and Gained due to absorbing Lucifer**

* * *

.

* * *

**[The Devil's Face] - Active - 100Mp **

**\- Temporarily show your true form, what your look like underneath the surface **

**\- Any who gaze upon this form will be filled with primal terror **

**\- Any who gaze upon your form will instantly know you to be [The Devil]**

* * *

**[The Devil's Eyes] - Active - 20Mp **

**\- Show your true eyes, the eyes of the Devil **

**\- Any who see them will be filled with fear and horror **

**\- Any who see them will instantly know you to be [The Devil]**

* * *

**[Reality Warping] - Active - Mp Cost: Varies **

**\- This ability allows one to directly affect the world around them with a snap of their fingers **

**\- Anything can be accomplished with this ability provided they have enough Mana**

* * *

**[Teleportation] - Active - 100Mp **

**\- Using your wings you can instantly teleport anywhere you desire **

**\- Using your powers as a Demonic Nephilim, you can teleport people anywhere you desire**

* * *

**[Exorcism] - Active - 100Mp **

**\- Due to being a Demonic Nephilim, you can exorcise possessed beings with your powers **

**\- Beings of a higher level can resist or stop this skill**

* * *

**[Demon Smite] - Active - 100Mp **

**\- Due to being a Demonic Nephilim, you can smite Demons using your powers **

**\- Beings of a higher level can resist or stop this skill**

* * *

**[Telekinesis] - Active - Mp Cost: Varies **

**\- Due to being a Demonic Nephilim, you gain telekinetic abilities **

**\- Using this power, you mentally exert force on the world around you**

* * *

**[Biokinesis] - Active - Mp Cost: Varies **

**\- Using this power, you mentally manipulate the chemical and cellular processes of another being **

**\- You may also manipulate life force and energies of another being**

* * *

.

* * *

**Current Perks:**

* * *

**[Precognition]**

**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you can see glimpses of the future **

**[Demonic Immunity III]**

**\- Due to your Demon Blood, you gain an immunity to Demonic Abilities **

**\- At this level, you are immune to all Demonic Abilities **

**[Immortality]**

**\- As an Demonic Nephilim, you cannot be killed by any human means **

**\- The only thing that can kill you is certain primordials**

* * *

.

* * *

**New perks that can be acquired:**

**[Light Magic] - 5 Perk Points **

**\- The Magic used by Angels **

**\- Create new skills using the light element as you see fit **

**[Darkness Magic] - 5 Perk Points **

**\- The Magic used by Demons **

**\- Create new skills using the dark element as you see fit**

* * *

.

"Angels don't have light based skills? That's weird"

"They have smiting abilities but that's it" Ruby says, organizing her screens

.

Sam smiles and he takes the two Magic perks, feeling new knowledge enter his mind, possible skills, and their many uses

.

"Sammy, I'm tired, I think that's enough for now" Ruby says

"Yeah, lets go to bed, we can work on this more in the morning"

.

* * *

**.**

**And this is the end of chapter 3, with Sam becoming the New Lucifer, and Dean and Bobby readying for a confrontation**

**.**

**[The Devil's Eyes] and [The Devil's Face] are directly from the now Netflix show Lucifer, as I thought they would fit well**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

"Sammy, I'm tired, I think that's enough for now" Ruby says

"Yeah, lets go to bed, we can work on this more in the morning"

.

* * *

.

Sam wakes up to hear a whining sound and scratching on the door. He walks to it, curious who let the dog in, he opens the door and is very suprised

.

"Ruby?"

.

Ruby groans and turns over, looking towards Sam

.

"What?"

"Look who showed up"

.

She looks past him, before widening her eyes and jolting up in suprise

.

"How?"

"That's what I'm wondering"

.

A hellhound, with charcoal black skin and sclera, with blood red eyes. She looks at them, sitting down and panting, waiting for instruction

.

"That's Ramsey, The Alpha Hellhound, she only listens to Lucifer"

"Well, then I suppose she'll listen to me now" Sam says

.

He reaches out and she sniffs his hand before licking it and walking into the room, laying down at the foot of the bed

.

"Guess this could be good. The baby having a hellhound to protect it" Sam says, scratching behind Ramsey's ears

.

Ramsey rises and goes to Ruby, who stands still, whether in confidence or fear is unknown. Ramsey lightly bumps her head against Ruby's stomach and sits in front of her expectantly

.

"She likes you, and she likes the baby apparently"

.

Ruby cautiously reaches out and rubs the hellhounds ears and her head

.

"Sammy...This is weird"

"You never had a hellhound before?"

"Nah, it wasn't my job in hell to breed them"

.

Sam nods his head

.

"Since we're awake anyway, what do you think we should do today?"

"Should probably go back to Dean and Bobby, explain what happened"

"Alright, but lets get some breakfast first"

.

* * *

.

"Ramsey, stay"

.

The Hellhound lays down in the back of the car and Sam scratches her ears. He gets out of the car and goes to help Ruby, who is starting to show her baby bump

.

"How do you think their going to react to this?"

"Honestly? Not well, but at least there's nothing they can do to stop us"

.

Ruby nods her head, not totally convinced but believing in Sam regardless. Sam knocks on the door and a moment later, Bobby comes to the door, pointing a shotgun at Sam

.

"Boy, you give me one goddamn reason I shouldn't blow your head off"

"Because it probably wouldn't work, not with me as I am now. Can I come in?" He says, his confidence showing in the smile on his face

.

Bobby shakes his head, lowering the shotgun as he reluctantly gestures them into his house. Him and Ruby sit on the couch as Bobby sits across from them. Dean sits with Bobby, his face hard and his expression cold

.

"Sam? You still you in there, or is someone else behind the controls?"

"Oh, I am most certainly still me Dean, just a few extras added in"

"And what about Lucifer huh? You let the devil into our world"

"To be fair he was here for a second before I took him out of it"

.

The two look at him in confusion. He stands up and flexes his shoulder blades, the outline of his wings appearing as his eyes turn blood red

.

"Yeah, turns out I'm stronger than even Lucifer. He needed a body, tried to take mine, but I took his power and killed him instead"

"And just how are we supposed to believe that?" Bobby asks

"I suppose you don't have any reason to, but I'm telling you Lucifer's gone, and now the world's a bit better off now"

"Says you. How do we know your not Lucifer right now?"

"Castiel, how about you stop observing, come down here and prove to them who I am"

.

They hear a flapping of wings and soon enough, Castiel stands next to Dean and Bobby

.

"Sam?"

.

Castiel moves closer to Sam, clear confusion on his face. He raises a hand and after Sam nods, places it on top of Sam's head, glowing a soft light

.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense Cas, is this Sam or not?"

"This...can't be. Sam, do you know what you've done?"

"Why don't you enlighten us all" Sam says, amused smirk on his face

"Sam...you absorbed Lucifer, you assimilated his powers into yours. Somehow your even stronger than him"

"Wait, Cas...this is Sam right now?"

"It is...Sam, you've done something no human before you has ever done, and something no human after you will likely achieve"

"Sammy...where do we go from here?" Dean asks, utterly unaware what to do now

"I don't know about you guys, but me and Ruby are gonna hunker down until the Baby's born"

"Sam, Heaven will most certainly come after the child, I can feel its power, and I'm certain others can too"

"They can try, but they will lose" He says confidently

"I can see that, your radiating power, stronger than all the angels and probably the Arc-Angels as well"

"Most certainly, I am one of the Demonic Nephilim after all"

.

Cas scans his face, looking for any sign of deceit or untruth, before tilting his head as he ponders the thought

.

"Did your demon blood affect Lucifer's Grace that much?"

"I guess so, it was more of an instinctual feeling"

.

Cas sits on the couch, a lot of things on his mind, Sam walks over and puts a hand on Cas's forehead

.

"You think its some kind of punishment, but let me help you anyway"

.

Sam glows a bright white color, as it moves to Cas, clearly filling him with power

.

"There, all connected back to heaven's system"

"How?"

"Just a few minor things here and there, it wasn't too hard to put you back there. You might even be a bit stronger, who knows, I'm not completely sure what I'm doing, nowhere close to God"

.

"_Yet_" He thinks to himself

.

"Suppose your room's still there, all set up for ya" Bobby says, downing another drink

"Thank you"

"No more crazy shit ya understand. At least tell us next time you go off to do something crazy"

"Sure"

.

He helps Ruby to her feet and leads her up the stairs, into their room, and helping her to bed as he sits on the edge

.

"That went better than I thought"

"That's because feathers was here to vouch for you" She says as he nods his head

"I guess that's true, still, its not like they could have stopped me, I can feel my power growing every second, and it doesn't feel like its stopping"

.

* * *

**Exp: 135/74250**  
**Exp: 136/74250**  
**Exp: 137/74250**  
**Exp: 138/74250**  
**Exp: 139/74250**  
**Exp: 140/74250**  
**…**

* * *

.

"_I wonder what this constant influx of Exp is?_" He thinks to himself

.

* * *

**Oh that's the natural state of Nephilim and Demonic Nephilim. Nephilim grow constantly, but Demonic Nephilim grow extremely rapidly**

* * *

.

"_So I'll keep growing stronger, forever. I'll even get stronger than God eventually_" He thinks, awed by the sentiment

.

* * *

In a normal house, a man with a beard writes on a type writer, before looking out the window

.

"This certainly is a strange turn of events, for the first time, someone in my universe has become independent from the system. I might have to investigate this"

.

He smiles, and to the normal person it seems like a good natured smile. To the supernatural though, the older beings of this universe, that was the smile they ran away in terror from

* * *

.

Sam lies in bed with Ruby, looking through his skills, and thinking about new ones

.

"Suppose we should start with something simple"

.

He holds out his hand and a black and red bullet appears

.

* * *

**Skill Gained: [Demonic Bullet]**

**[Demonic Bullet] - Active - 25Mp**  
**\- A projectile made using a Demon's Demonic Energy**  
**\- This projectile can be imbued with curses and enchantments to make new skills**  
**\- Attack Power: Mag**

* * *

.

"Something nice and simple" He mutters, nodding his head happily as the projectile disappears

.

* * *

**New quest has been gained: Survive**

**You have attracted the attention of God, who is not yet sure whether to be amused by you or flat out kill you**

**Objectives:**  
**?**

**Rewards:**  
**?**

**Failure:**  
**This universe ceases to exist and God simply makes another one**

* * *

.

Sam pales, his mouth goes dry and he licks his lips, before **[Gamer's Mind]** takes hold and he smiles

.

"If that's the game we're playing then so be it"

.

* * *

**Quest: Divinity, can I acquire it?**

**You think you can challenge God, and have become like many of the Gamer's before you**

**Objectives:**  
**Reach at least Level 1500: []**

**Or**

**Develop a God-Slaying Skill: []**

**Or**

**Find another way to acquire Divinity: []**

**Rewards:**  
**[Spark of Divinity], [Divine Mana]**

**Failure:**  
**Death**

* * *

.

"Guess something like this had to happen eventually, But I think I'll be ready"

.

* * *

**Exp: 1843/74250**  
**Exp: 1844/74250**  
**Exp: 1845/74250**  
**Exp: 1846/74250**  
**Exp: 1847/74250**  
**Exp: 1848/74250**  
**…**

* * *

.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


End file.
